


Swaying in Your Arms

by gekkagumi



Series: I Could Have Danced All Night [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, chikahoma are mentioned like once bc its lowkey a continuation of the chikahoma dance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: "Well, maybe if you and I were the ones dancing together, it would be, but it's Alice and Chikage... definitely gross."Guy chuckles a bit at that, knowing how Hisoka can be about Chikage. That's what family is like, he supposes, not that he would know much about that. "Well, it's too bad I don't know how to dance, or else I would."back at it again with dancing fics.... its more angsty than i meant it to be but uuuuuu im soft goodnight
Relationships: Guy/Mikage Hisoka
Series: I Could Have Danced All Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Swaying in Your Arms

Hisoka wrinkles his nose at the display in the living room, turning away so he doesn't have to see it. _"Gross."_ he says, sticking his tongue out.

"Gross?" Guy questions, his eyebrows quirking up just a touch in surprise. "I thought it was rather sweet."

Well now Hisoka just feels bad, so he attempts to explain himself. "Well, maybe if you and I were the ones dancing together, it would be, but it's Alice and Chikage... definitely gross."

Guy chuckles a bit at that, knowing how Hisoka can be about Chikage. That's what family is like, he supposes, not that he would know much about that. "Well, it's too bad I don't know how to dance, or else I would."

This time, it's Hisoka's turn to be surprised, and much more so than Guy was. "You don't know?" he asks, and Guy nods.

"It was never something I needed to learn. At events where dancing might occur, I was more likely to be guarding the prince than partaking in such festivities, despite how Citronia often attempted to coerce me into doing so."

For all the similarities in their pasts, it's often easy for Hisoka to forget that there are differences in how they were raised, until something like this comes up. For Hisoka, dancing was a useful skill for going undercover; for Guy, it was a treat for the privileged, not something for someone like him to take part in.

Things are different now, for both of them. Hisoka won't need to use his skills for secret missions, and Guy is free to do as he pleases. So with this information now out in the open, Hisoka smiles sleepily at Guy and offers his hand. "I could teach you." he suggests, in a lazy tone of voice that suggests he would just as happy _not_ doing that, but his visible eye shines with hope, and how can Guy say no to that?

"I would very much like that." Guy answers, taking Hisoka's hand.

With that, Hisoka reluctantly gets up and guides the two of them out to the courtyard where they would have room. "We don't have any music..." he says, "but I can still show you at least." Carefully, he positions their hands as they should be, waiting for Guy to get a but more comfortable with the position before he starts moving.

"Just follow my movements..." Hisoka tells him, then begins counting out a beat as he starts to move. He could sing, though he's not as good perhaps as Homare, but he would rather keep the focus on the dancing, for now at least.

He keeps it simple, gentle movements while holding each other close. It's nothing sophisticated, but it doesn't need to be. This is a tender moment, for them and them alone. And, though a bit stiff in his movements, Guy seems the get the hang of it easily, making Hisoka beam up at him with pride, not that he ever expected any less. "You're a natural." he says.

And Guy can only smile back lovingly. "I have an excellent teacher." he responds, appreciating the way Hisoka's cheeks go pink at the praise. And that faint blush only grows when Guy suddenly tries spinning Hisoka around. It's a bit awkward, but Hisoka only finds it endearing. "Was that alright?"

Hisoka is reduced to nodding fervently, unable to get words out. Guy chuckles again, wondering how the heart he didn't even know he had for so long is able to handle such cuteness.

"Thank you." Guy then says, quiet, but sincere. He pulls Hisoka closer, abandoning the more formal posture and swaying with him for a moment. "I enjoyed this, really... And it means more to me than you can imagine."

But Hisoka can imagine, because he's the same. Not with this particular experience, perhaps, but there's plenty of other things that he's sure he's felt the exact same as Guy must be feeling now. He knows how it feels to have missed out on things that it seems normal for others around them to have experienced.

But Winter Troupe has shown him that it's never too late to experience these things for the first time. And now, it's Hisoka's turn to show Guy the same. Really, he should be thanking Guy instead, because he's glad to be the one to have this first experience with Guy.

Hisoka doesn't thank him though. Instead, he simply shakes his head, leaning it against Guy's chest. "No need to thank me. I'm glad... I love you." Now Guy's cheeks darken slightly at the sudden declaration. It isn't the first time Hisoka has said those three words, but they're rare; both of them tend to show their affection in more nonverbal ways, so it means a bit more when they say it out loud.

"I love you too." Guy whispers back, then plants a kiss on the top of Hisoka's head, tilting his face down into soft white hair.

And then, as they stay like that, swaying gently while held in each other's arms, Hisoka begins to hum. It's a quiet, gentle tune, to match the atmosphere between them, and though his voice is a bit shaky and unpracticed, Guy seems to find it charming.

Guy pulls him a little closer, if that's even possible. "This is perfect." he whispers, not wanting to interrupt the sound, but still wanting to comment on it. "Though I'm not sure I'm familiar with this melody. What is it?"

The humming falters for a moment, and Hisoka's smile turns into a frown. "Oh... I... don't remember."

Sometimes when Hisoka says that, he means he can't remember yet, and sometimes it means he isn't ready to remember. From the look on his face Guy can guess what the case is this time, but he'll respect the space Hisoka needs regardless. Another kiss to the top of Hisoka's head, then Guy whispers to him. "That's alright. I'd much rather hear it from you than anyone else. And when you do remember, I'll be here."

That reassurance is all it takes to put the smile back on Hisoka's face, and he resumes his humming, giving Guy a little squeeze as they continued their sweet little dance. It's his way of thanking Guy. They don't need words for that. Just being with each other is good enough, swaying as the sun sets behind them.


End file.
